


Cinderella but it's gayer

by Gin_is_a_disaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, Kinda agnst, Logan is a flirt, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Remus is a Dick, Tags Are Hard, blink and you miss it Virgil and Paton, roman is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_is_a_disaster/pseuds/Gin_is_a_disaster
Summary: I had to write a cinderella story for my English class so I wrote fanfic. I wrote it before DWIT and I made deceit the brother but I changed it to Remus, so I'm sorry it's really OOC [out of character] I wrote this for class so it could only be so dark but yeah. I hope you like it and every time someone leaves kudos I gain 1 year of life.Everyone is really out of Character and I just





	1. Hey, look it’s the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abusive brother Remus, blood, Logan is really OOC, like one cuss word, kissing, fighting, slurs [kinda], Remus is a dick, food
> 
> Please tell me if I need to add more!

Roman's POV

I’ve tried to hold my words and just suck it up. I tell myself every day, it could be worse, you could be dead. But sometimes it’s hard to see the light. I’ll hold my tongue till my father is better, I’ll keep being Remus’s slave till my father is back to health.

“Jesus these grades are terrible! You need to study, do the work for God’s sake!” My mother shouted, complaining about my grades again.

“They would be better if I ever had time to do half the homework I get because I’m doing your work. I’d have better grades if I had a tutor, but they cost money, money I don’t have. I’d have better grades if Remus didn’t make me do everything,” I exclaimed to myself not daring to mummer a word of it to my mother.

I can’t say any of that of course, I bite my tongue for fear of what would happen if I didn’t. So instead I apologize and make some fake promises. 

“The wash needs to be done prince charming,” announced Remus in an insulting tone, “And while you’re at it, dinner is in an hour. So, might want to get a move on,” Remus gives a slick smile and gave me his book bag and by that, I mean he shoved it into me nearly causing me to fall. 

“I need to finish a project that’s a huge part of my grade and-,” I begin to explain nervously.

“Did I ask?” and with that he was gone.

Work, more and more work is put upon my shoulders every day. “Why me? Why did this have to happen to me. I’m a prince!” I thought mentally sighing.

I put Remus’s bag on the hook and got the wash started and began to get dinner ready- I have got nothing to cook. Soup maybe? “No, I’ve made up all the soup. I’ve got to get to the store. I don’t have a car though... Oh well I’ll have to run,” I said to myself.  
I throw on my coat, a gift from my father, and run to the store two blocks down.

“Who are you? What’ch doing here emo? You wanna start a fight?” I heard as I began to turn the corner.

Three older looking kids, maybe 17 or 18, had gathered around what appears to a boy with all black clothing and eyes with such big bags under them that was surprised he was still functioning. The black clothed boy seems to have been pushed down. They were harassing him, no it was more than that they were hurting him.

And for the first time in what felt like my life I couldn’t bite my tongue and hold back the words.

“Leave the poor boy alone!” I yelled knowing that didn’t stand a chance against them. At least I could try to help the boy. 

“Pssh this kid thinks he’s all that,” The shortest of the three say. They were short but extremely solid.

“Why don’t we show this fairy whose neighborhood this really is,” The tallest of the three said suggestively.

So, this is how I die, I always thought it be grander. Like slaying a beast or saving a child from a burning building. I panic to myself trying to slowly back away from them. 

“Haha um there truly is no reason for that,” I hold my hands up defensively trying to tell I mean no harm.

“What should we do with ‘em boss?” A kid with green tips grabbed my chin forcing me to look at them. 

“I don’t know, let’s go easy on the kid. Just this once,” The short kid said.

“You know,” The taller once pipped in, “I could use a new coat.” 

“You know what, Vine, that’s not a bad idea,” The short kid winked to the taller boy whose name is... Vine? 

“Cat.”

“Yes boss?” The kid with green tips turned to face the shorter kid.

“Grab his arms.”

“Yes boss.” Cat dived at me putting my hands behind me before I could even blink.

“P-please take anything else! My money, my shoes, my innocence, please anything but my coat,” I don’t care if I sound pathetic, my father’s gift was more important.

Cat gave a look of sympathy to me. Vine glanced over to his boss, asking with no words of what to do.

“Let him go.”

Cat pushed me away, not hard as if they wished to hurt me but as if the wished to get away from me.

“Thank you...” I turn to where the emo boy had been, he ran away, I helped.

“I take pity on you, Roman Prince,” The boss walked away followed by Cat and Vine.

They take pity on me? What have I become? I once was someone who people wished to be... now they take pity on me.

And how did they know my name?

“Who am I....? What am I? Who have I become?” I whisper these words to myself tears threatening to fall. 

You’re late.

Late with dinner. Oh God I’m so late!

I ran as quickly as I can, buy a few cans of soup and race the clock home.

I simply heat up the soup, get four bowls, and pour soup into the bowls.

“Dinner is ready,” I call to my brother and mother taking two bowls up for me and Dad. Since he can’t get out of bed.

“Roman?” My father calls out wearily.

“Yeah it’s me,” I sit next to my dad on the bed fit for two. I can’t remember the last time my mother slept in this bed.

“Why do you still waste money on food for this old man?” Dad sighs taking the bowl from me.

We eat in silence, it’s a nice silence that is comforting not too awkward like when he eats with his mother. It feels good just to sit and eat with him, better than eating with mother and Remus. 

“Roman.”

“Yes?”

“How are you doing?”

“School is going ok I don’t have many friends but- “

“No. How are you feeling.” 

How am I feeling? 

“How are you doing Dad?” I try to avoid the question, but it sits in the back of my head.

“I am still dying...”

“Hi Still Dying, I’m Roman.”

I have never seen him look so proud.

I finish and pick up my bowl ready to go and clean it.

“Hey Roman.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to go to the dance at school/ball and Remus is still really OOC and a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abusive brother Remus, blood, Logan is really OOC, literally one cuss word, kissing, fighting, "are you gay" in an insulting tone, Remus is a dick
> 
> Let me know if I missed any :)
> 
> -The formatting is so freaking weird but whatever-

Still Roman's POV

The school dance is today, I have a tuxedo ready. I didn’t have a date of course but I have sprit!

“Roman what are you doing?” Remus was going to the dance too.

“Heading to the dance of course! We could walk together if you’d like too!” Not a thing can break my mood tonight. 

“Going to the dance? Please you’re telling more of your stupid jokes, right?” He laughed for a few seconds then looked at my expression.

“You’re a fool Roman! Who would dance with you? Please, you’ve got work to do,” Remus shrugged past me not giving me a second glace. 

“What.”

I worked for you.

I did all this crap and you say I can’t go to the one thing I’ve dreamed of for years? 

“Look at yourself, covered in dust, unwashed hair, pimples and ouch your figure,” Remus rolled his eyes laughing, “Did you really think you were going to the dance?” 

My hand moved before my thoughts. 

A sharp crack echoed though this broken home.

My fist had hit Remus’s nose with surprising power.

Blood stained the floor under my feet. Also staining my tux. 

He fought back. I was on the floor. Many minutes later Remus got off me leaving to fix his nose. Then walking to the dance. I didn’t move. 

Maybe I’ll die here. On the floor in a pool of my own blood. Because I couldn’t take it anymore. I cracked. The voice in my head chanted this over and over and over and over and over and over

“Maybe not today,” A voice said from the other end of the room.

“Who?” Is all I can say

“Someone to help fix you up boy. It looks like you need it,” The person lifted me to my feet and took me to a chair. 

I opened my eyes.

It was the boy I had helped, the emo kid.

“You’re... that guy... that I...” My head was spinning.

“Yeah. I’m here to return the favor,” The boy smirked knowingly and began to run his hand over the wounds my brother had made. 

“That hurts you know,” I mumble softly examining the boy.

“Yeah,” He snapped his fingers. “It should.”

They didn’t hurt anymore, how did he... 

“What is your name?” I ask looking at the boy

“I don’t know call me whatever,” The boy said as he examined my ruined tux

“How about...Virgil!” I don’t know why but I think the name suits him.

“Virgil? Like that Greek guy who wanted to burn his stories?” The boy gave me a confused look.

“He was a Roman poet, not Greek,” I feel smart correcting Virgil. “But yes, he did want to burn his writings and of course no one did burn them.”

“Ok cool. Give me your phone for a sec,” Virgil seemed rather board.

“I don’t have one,” I never could buy one.

“You’re kidding- “Virgil groaned sitting down. “Every kid has a phone these days. Why don’t you have one. You know what Roman,” He handed me a small pink box.

Inside was an iPhone and charger. 

“Do you just carry these around or something?”

“You’re as stupid as you are handsome- “

“What.”

“I’m your new god fairy, somthin’ like that,” He took out his own phone and started to type.

“My fairy-god-mother? Or father I guess?” I stared in disbelief, was this kid really the god I had been hoping for?

“Yeah I am, oh and I can read your thoughts by the way,” Virgil looked up from what he was typing to give me a dull look 

“What! Don’t! Don’t you dare read my thoughts,” Now I can only thing of weird things.

“Wow I didn’t know that about you. How interesting,” Virgil smirked as he teased me about the many... odd things I thought of, while my face was redder than blood.

“Ok. Ok. I’ll stop. Now what kinda tux you want?” Virgil handed me his phone carefully where a page of different tuxedos was pulled up. A text that read “Are you coming tonight? 😊” from someone named Patton flashed across the screen for a split second.

“Oh gosh I can’t buy any of these.”

“Well good thing you’re not,” I thought I heard Virgil mumble some questionable words.

“Um how about,” I pointed to a gold and red tux. “That one.”

“Ok. Stand still if you will,” Virgil yawned and stretched out his arms

“Virgil what are you going to do?” I asked slightly scared

“Oh, come on chill out princey.” 

He looked at the picture one last time and with a wave of his arm red and gold flames coved me.

They didn’t burn like real fire, it felt like you were being lightly toasted instead of charcoaled. When the flames died the red and gold suit I wanted replaced my blood stained one.

“Wow. This is pretty lit,” I check out the suit, on my left wrist is a red bracelet with a gold R hanging from it.

“Don’t ever say that again. Also, be sure to be back at the house before,” Virgil put away his phone and started to walk out of the house. 

“Wait, before what?” I walk with him to the door.

“Before.”

He opened the door, looked back at me, then disappeared.

“Before... I don’t like the sound of that,” I began to walk to my school, unaware of a black cat following me.

I arrived in front of the school doors. The dance had started 28 minutes ago but with the whole Remus thing plus Virgil I was running late.

I walked into the school and as soon as my foot hit the floor a sharp voice cut the air.

“Ticket,” Miss Val was standing in front of me.

“Here you go,” I handed my ticket into her.

“The dance is in the gym, enjoy yourself!” She smiled and walked over to where she was sitting before.

I made my way to the gym, were loud music was playing and bright lights were blinding. Not many people were really dancing, a lot of sitting and awkward flirting. It was perfect.

“Hey there, I haven’t seen you around here,” A tall blonde girl grabbed my arm.

“I’m sorry I don’t really want to dance with you- “ 

“Why not handsome?” She took both my hands and pulled me to the dance floor.

“No really please ma’am,” I tried to break away, but she was surprisingly strong.

“Why don’t you want to dance are you gay or something?” She moved closer to me. 

“Can’t you see? He doesn’t want to dance with you, go slobber over someone else,” Logan Berry, the student president, called the girl out. 

The girl walked away from me whispering slurs just so we could hear them. 

“Sorry about that girl, she doesn’t get the fact that not everyone wants to fuck her,” Logan turned to face me. He was wearing a dark blue tux, it looked good on him. 

“It’s all ok. I’m good,” I smiled at him, butterflies churned in me. I mean who wouldn’t get nerves, he was basically the smartest kid at the school and he was talking to me!

“Ugh it’s so hot and loud in here. Do you want to go get punch? There are less people over there,” He swept his dark hair away from his face and gave me a half smile.

“Uh um,” Come on Roman think! “I would love too.”

“Cool.”

We walked over to the punch, people gasped in awe as we walked though. 

“Who is he?”

“Oh my Logan looks so dashing in that suit!”  
“I want to dance with him.”

“Me too.”

It felt weird and nice getting all this attention, Logan didn’t seem fazed by the whispers and compliments.

“So, I don’t believe we’ve meet before,” Logan gave me a dashing smile while handing me a cup of strawberry punch.

“It seems to be that way,” I hope he can’t tell I’m lying

“Huh, I thought I would have noticed someone as charming as you,” He took a sip of his punch smiling slyly. My face felt on fire.

Come on Roman keep it together. 

“Hah, I guess I’m pretty shy,” I smiled back at him looking into his grey eyes, his pretty, icy stunning eyes-

“Are you okay? You look flushed, are you hot?” Logan looked concerned, he pressed his hand to my forehead.

“You don’t feel hot,” He still had a concerned look.

“I’m fine I just need s-some air,” I tried my best to not blush.

“Ok we can go out the back door.”

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh

“Ok let’s go,” Logan took my hand and lead me away.

We walked outside, it was sort of cold. I shivered and hugged my arms to my chest.

“Oh, are you cold? Here,” He gave me his jacket leaving only his white shirt.

“Oh, thank you,” I put on his jacket on top of mine.

“It’s a nice night out, don’t you think?” Logan smiled innocently unaware I was a blushing mess.

“Yeah it is,” It felt go to walk and talk to him.

“Do you care for a dance?” Logan bowed slightly.

“I would love too.”

We danced for what felt like hours, he was so warm, so sweet.   
“You know I never got your name,” Logan leaned slightly closer giving me space to back away.

I didn’t. I moved closer too, he smelt like jelly... I wonder.

“It’s....” I leaned so close our noses rubbed. 

I didn’t finish what I was going to do because a cat had leapt onto my shoulder.

“What the- “Logan jumped back startled.

So that’s what Virgil meant.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” I began to run home 

“Wait!” Logan grabbed my wrist accidently breaking the R off the bracelet. “Tell me your name!”

I couldn’t turn back now, I had to get home.

I arrived home as soon as my tux turned back into the blood soaked one.

It’s over just like that, I’ll never be able to talk with him ever again...

I numbly headed to the shower. I’ll never talk with again... never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos give me more years to my life and comments give me another life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this hot garbage ily  
> There will be another Chapter really soon


End file.
